d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Necron Wraith
Wraiths move like ghosts and attack with a terrifying fluidity. They have wide, hunched shoulders that support a leering skull of a face. Their arms are long and whip-like with scalpel blades for fingertips. Their ability to phase in and out of existence gives them a great defence against weapons, allowing them to disappear when a bolt or beam of energy comes their way, have it pass through the space they had occupied, and then phase back into reality to continue the killing. This ability, coupled with their ability to float, also helps them to overcome difficult terrain. Necron Wraith uses 3rd party Warhammer d20 conversion rules from Daniel Saier (Skrittiblak). Size/Type: Large Necron (Augmented Necron Wraith); Hit Dice: 16d12+30 (134); Grimm'n'Gritti: '''92 '''Initiative: +13; Speed: Fly 60 ft. (Good); Defense: 25, touch 25, flat-footed 16; Grimm'n'Gritti: '''+15 '''Base Attack/Grapple: +12/+17; Attack: Claw +16 melee (3d8+5/x2) (DRP: 5); Full Attack: 2 Claws +16/16/+11/+6 melee (3d8+5) (DRP:5) and tail +17 melee (1d8/x2+5) (DRP:5); Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft.; Special Qualities: Life sense 60 ft, Metal Body DR 18/+4*, Necron Traits*, Phase; Saves: Fort +5, Ref +14, Will +14; Abilities: Str 20, Dex 28, Con -, Int 17, Wis 18, Cha 24; Skills: Hide +28, Intimidate +26, Listen +25, Move Silently +14, Spot +25, Survival+4 (+6 following trecks); Feats: Alertness, Combat Reflexes, Flyby Attack, Improved Initiative, Improved Multiattack, Improved Natural Attack, Multiattack; Challenge Rating: 12; AL: C'tan, Necrons; Metal Body (Ex): The Wraiths body is crafted out of the same Living Metal, as all Necrons. This gives them plating equal to a Space Marine Damage Reduction of 18/+4''' ' '''Phase': As a standard action a Wraith can Phase to become incorporal and move through solid non-living matter. Alternatively it can activate active phasing similar to the Blink spell, that causes it to have a miss chance of 50% as it tries to become incorporal just before an attack hits. This miss chance applies even, if the Wraith is unaware of the attack. The Wraith receives no penalties from phasing, but cannot move through objects while active phasing and must spend a standard action to become fully incorporal. Necron Traits: A Necron posesses the following traits: *No constitution score, Necrons are robots, so they are not "living" *Ratial Weapons Proficency (Necrons) *Immunity to all mind-affecting effects *Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects and necromancy effects. *Darkvision 60 ft, Necrons have advanced sensors, that allow tehm to "see" in complite darkness *Low-Light Vision *Not subject to non-lethal damage, massive damage, ability damage, ability drain, fatigue, and exhaustion *Bonus Hit Points acording to size *12 sided Hit Dice *Necrons do not eat, sleep or breath, but do hibernate for millennia, to conserve power *We'll be Back ability *Psychic weakness, Necrons can not use psyching and those aware fear it, Necrons take double damage from psychic attacks and are considered unattended objects for power purposes. We'll Be Back: Necrons can not be killed, as they are not living things. Their bodies can however be destroyed by weapons with DRP: 5. The Necrons have a remarkable ablility to repair themselves due to their use of the Necrodermis 'Living Metal'. Living metal has an uncanny ability to 'flow' back together, closing bullet holes, mending gashes and tears, or even reattaching severed pieces with little delay. The background basis for this lies primarily in the construction of living metal itself which is a mysterious and inscrutable substance, as well as the additional repair mechanisms provided by Tomb Spyders and Scarabs for maintenance purposes. Even the most powerful armaments have no way to stop this terrifying resurrection mechanism so long as an advanced repair source is nearby (such as a Resurrection Orb). Necrons too damaged to repair in the field disappear with a burst of eerie green light, only to manifest for repair in one of the Necron Tomb Worlds to be brought forth again. Thus the Necrons posess regeneration 10/+5 and can regenerate from up to -50 Hit Points. If however reduced to -50, or struck down by DRP: 5 weapon, they are destroyed and can only be repaired by a Resurection Orb or on a Tomb World. If fighting on a none-Tomb World, Any single Necron force that is reduced to 25% or less in force is automatically teleported to the closest Tomb World for repairs, including any remains of fallen units and machinery. Category:CR 12 Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Necron Category:D20 Modern CR 10 NPCs and Creatures